Bubbles
by badly-knitted
Summary: Celebrating their first wedding anniversary in the hotel where they'd spent their honeymoon, Dee and Ryo discover there is such a thing as drinking too much champagne. Set after Like Like Love.


**Title:** Bubbles

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Celebrating their first wedding anniversary in the hotel where they'd spent their honeymoon, Dee and Ryo discover there is such a thing as drinking too much champagne.

 **Word Count:** 600

 **Written For:** Yahtzee prompt 'Fizz' at getyourwordsout.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee popped the cork from the bottle; it bounced off the ceiling and a veritable cascade of bubbles fizzed out over his hand. He hurriedly sloshed bubbles into two glasses, trying not to spill too much, but it was dripping down the bottle, down his hand, and now down the glasses too, onto the floor. That would need cleaning up before someone slipped in it. Champagne was crazy stuff. How it fitted in the bottle in the first place was something Dee doubted he'd ever understand; he'd never been that great at science in school. Seemed to him it had to be compressed somehow, because the moment a bottle was opened the stuff expanded uncontrollably. It was mostly air anyway, all those bubbles… and how did they squash that many bubbles into a bottle anyway?

Ryo was laughing, which set Dee off too. That was another unfathomable thing; everything seemed funnier when champagne was involved. It didn't taste bad either, light and fresh, it fizzed on Dee's tongue as he licked it off his hand and arm, like liquid sunshine or something. This wasn't the cheap stuff from the supermarket either; it looked fancy. Good thing they weren't paying for it, he wasn't sure they could afford it. He took one of the glasses from Ryo and downed half the contents before topping up both glasses. The initial bubble-frenzy seemed to have calmed down and what was left in the bottle had stopped trying to escape, so Dee figured it was safe to set it down on the table, amid the remains of their celebratory dinner. He raised his glass, clinking it against Ryo's.

"Cheers!" Dee was smiling so hard his face was starting to ache, but it didn't seem to matter. His head felt full of bubbles too.

"Cheers. What're we drinking too?" Ryo asked, looking vaguely confused.

"Oh, um…" Dee frowned; he knew the answer to that, didn't he? It was just lost in all the bubbles fizzing about in his brain. Then he had it. "Us, of course!"

"Didn't we do that already?"

"Yeah, but…" Huh. Maybe opening the second bottle hadn't been such a good idea, but the manager of the hotel had been nice enough to give them two complimentary bottles because… Dee snapped his fingers, or tried to. "Anniversary!"

Ryo's smile lit up the hotel room, giddily happy. "That's right! A whole year of being married!"

"Yep!" Dee clinked his glass against Ryo's again, sloshing champagne over the sides of both. "To us!"

"To another year!" Ryo agreed. "Cheers!"

They drank, and Ryo overbalanced, winding up sitting on the end of the bed. He squinted owlishly up at Dee. "I think I might be a bit drunk."

"Nah, can't be; there's not that much alcohol in champagne." Dee shook his head, then stopped because it was making him dizzy. "It's just the bubbles; they get into your brain and make you light-headed," he explained.

"Oh! More?" Ryo held out his glass for a refill.

Dee finally grasped the bottle on the third try, because it kept moving away from his hand. He refilled his husband's glass, then his own. There wasn't much left in the bottle, maybe another half a glass each, so Dee kept hold of it and sat beside Ryo on the bed, sipping champagne, topping up their glasses, and drinking again until the second bottle was as empty as the first.

They woke up next morning having passed out while attempting to undress each other. Dee groaned; his head felt three sizes too big. It had to be all those bubbles.

.

The End


End file.
